The present invention is directed to a beacon light, and, more particularly, to a beacon light having light emitting diodes (LEDs) as the light source and which can be mounted in various manners for different uses.
Beacon lights are presently used for different purposes. For example, to provide a warning light, to light up a particular area, or to provide an indication of a particular area in the dark. There are presently available various structure of beacon lights. Some such beacon lights are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,612 to William B. Clore, issued Oct. 24, 2000, entitled DISPLAY UNIT, U.S. Pat. No 5,769,532 to Hiroki Sasaki, issued Jun. 23, 1998, entitled SIGNAL WARNING AND DISPLAYING LAMP, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,433, to Stephen K Terlep, issued Jan. 14, 1997, entitled OMNI-DIRCTIONAL LED LAMPS. However, presently available beacon lights have various problems. Some are complex in structure and are therefore difficult and expensive to manufacture. Some, by their structure, are limited in the manner that they can be used. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a beacon lamp which is relatively simple in structure and therefore relatively inexpensive, and which can be used in various manners.
A beacon light includes a tubular bottom shell having a closed bottom and an open top. Within the bottom shell is means for supporting batteries. A tubular light diffuser of a translucent material is mounted on the open end of the bottom shell. A plurality of LEDs are mounted in the light diffuser and means are in the light diffuser for electrically connecting the LEDs to the batteries to allow the LEDs to be turned off and on. A cap is on the top of the light diffuser.